Salvando a un amigo
by gamora3115
Summary: Unas semanas después de irse del planeta Gorse Kanan y Hera encuentran en un grupo de esclavos a un viejo conocido: Hetto ¿Que paso con el?
Nota: Este fanfic es mas que todo basado en el libro un nuevo amanecer que hace poco que lo termine y me encanto, asi que si no lo haz leido el libro encontraras mucho spoilers.

Ni star wars ni un nuevo amanecer me pertenecen.

:-O:-O:-O:-O:-O:-O:-O:-O:-O:-O

Salvando a un amigo.

En un pequeño paneta agricola no muy lejos de Gorse se encontraba una sullustana llamada Zaluna cuidando de su jardin de flores y de su arbol, desde que se habia quedado ciega habia encontrado un gusto especial por la jardineria.

"¡Zal! Ven a comer" dijo la voz de una niña.

"Ya voy Soon" le respondio a su vez la mayor a la pequeña mientras se dirigia a dentro de la casa donde la esperaba Soon con un te.

Zaluna vivia en una casa muy lejos de cualquier ciudad, cuando llego ahi el lugar estaba en pesimas condiciones y parecia que nadie habia estado ahi hace varios años excepto por el hermoso aunque salvaje jardin, asi que de inmediato Zaluna comenzo a arrreglarlo con ayuda de Soon, esa pequeña niña era su unica compañia y le ayudaba bastante en la casa.

"Zal ¿porque estas ciega?" le pregunto la niña y la sullustana noto nerviosismo en su voz.

"Es una larga historia Soon" le respondio.

"Tengo tiempo" Zaluna casi podia sentir a la pequeña acomodandose mas cerca para escuchar mejor.

"Comenzo no hace mucho talvez dos semanas, en ese momento era una vigilante del imperio y un dia cualquiera el imperio secuestro a mi mejor amigo Hetto, antes de eso el me hizo prometer que le entregaria un cubo de datos a Hera Syndulla, asi que cumpli con mi promesa y sin querer me vi involucrada con un piromano con problemas, un carjero suicida, y una alborotadora, los cuatro nos unimos para evitar Conde Vidian destuyera Cynda en el proceso intente atacar a Vidian con una pistola de energia sin saber que el repelia los disparos..."

"Y reboto hacia ti" completo la chica interesada por la historia.

"Asi es pero logramos sobrevivir gracias a una capitana que habiamos engañado, ordeno arrestar a Vidian justo a tiempo para que pudieramos escapar con vida, aunque tengo la impresion de que ella no lo hizo con el proposito de salvarnos, de todas formas huimos con las demas mineros sin alertar a ningun imperial. Despues de eso la rebelde compro esta casa y el cargero me visito, me dejaron aquie porque yo queria" termino la historia Zaluna.

"¿Que paso con ellos? Y ¿que paso con el piromano?" pregunto Soon.

"El piromano murio salvando cynda, hizo una gran explosion que acabo con el conde Vidian definitivamente, mientras que el cargero y la agitadora... Estoy segura que fueron juntos a viajar por el universo para luchar contra el imperio" respondio Zaluna con una sonrisa ante la fascinacion de la niña, entonces penso en su jardin que era el ultimo lugar donde habian estado Hera y kanan antes de irse, ademas que en su jardin tambien estaba el arbol Skelly.

La verdad no comprendia como su vida hubiera podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo pero tampoco se arrepentia de ninguno de sus actos, es mas estaba orgullosa de haber sido parte de algo mas grande como diria Hera y donde quiera que estubiera Hetto, ella esperaba que siguiera bien, ya habria una forma de rescatarlo mas adelante.

=-O=-O=-O=-O=-O=-O=-O=-O=-O

"¡Capitana Hera! Podria acelelar el fantasma creo que nos van a matar" grito Kanan con sarcasmo desde las zona de armas tratando de derribar alguno de los objetivos.

"¡Si hablaras menos y dipararas mas talvez podria!" le respondio a su vez Hera mientras esquivaba los disparos de los 4 cazas estelares por los que eran perseguidos.

"¡Esta fue tu idea!" se quejo Kanan.

"¡Y fue tu plan, ahora sujetate entrando al hiperespacio!" Grito la twike para alertar a Kanan el que ya con anterioridad le habia que avisara cuando fuera a saltar para ponerse a salvo. Sin embargo el aviso no le sirvio el igual se golpeo por el impulso, mientras el espacio a su alrededor se teñia de multicolor al entrar al hiperespacio y escapar de los cazas.

Despues de que la nave se estabilizara y pudiera caminar libremente, Kanan se dirigio a la zona del piloto, ya habia aprendido en esas dos semanas que caminar por la cubierta mientras Hera llevaba a cabo un contraataque era un suicidio. Al llegar encontro a Hera examinando un objeto en sus manos, al acercarse vio que era el cubo de datos por el que se habian ganado a los caza estelares.

"¿valio la pena?" pregunto Kanan.

"Claro que si, es una lista con la informacion de las personas capturadas por el imperio en Gorse" dijo Hera seleccionando varios nombres hasta que llego a uno que capturo su atencion.

"¿Hetto? ¿quien es Hera?" la interrogo Kanan.

"Era mi informante, tambien estaba en contra del imperio pero fue secuestrado y Zaluna fue en su lugar"

"Ahh asi que ese es el amigo de Zaluna" Kanan espero un poco y despues pregunto a Hera "¿Vamos a ir por el?"

"Bueno, de todas formas ibamos para alla" respondio Hera con una sonrisa que le encantaba a Kanan.


End file.
